La ballade de Gojyo
by kitsu34
Summary: Lorsque tout se termine, il faut accepter et se reconstruire... Parfois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Gojyo x Sanzo puis Gojyo x Hakkai.


Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Gojyo x Sanzo puis Gojyo x Hakkai

Disclaimers : rien à moi, pas même la chanson, elle est à Alain Souchon.

**La ballade de Gojyo**

« -C'est fini ! Tu as compris ? Alors arrête de venir me faire chier ! »

Dans le silence glacé et sombre du couloir, le bruit de la porte qui claque retentit très fort et sembla se répercuter à l'infini.

A moins que ce ne fut en lui que le bruit résonna aussi fort…

Il regarda la porte close sans la voir, comme s'il ne croyait pas à son existence, là, devant lui. Il était derrière. Juste derrière. Si proche. Et pourtant le monde venait de rétrécir et tout un pan de la réalité de disparaître.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, comme ça, dans ce couloir minable d'un énième hôtel miteux. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de cette façon, sur une porte qui claque dans un couloir sombre. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas après toute cette route ensemble, tout ce temps, toutes ces étreintes…

Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité, après ça. Il venait sans doute de faire un mauvais rêve… Ce n'était pas possible… N'est-ce pas ? Il se réveillerait certainement bientôt, à ses côtés.

Il leva la main et caressa la porte. Le contact froid du bois le fit longuement frissonner, comme la preuve tangible de ce qui venait de se passer. Le frisson glacé sembla par contamination gagner tout son corps et le parcourir.

Il recula, soudain épouvanté par la froide réalité qui s'imposait lentement à lui. Ce n'était pas possible ! La porte et l'obscurité du couloir semblèrent devenir hostiles. Ce n'était pas possible… Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, incapable de rester là, à regarder la porte de la plus belle partie de sa vie se fermer sur lui, le laissant à l'extérieur.

Il se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel, hagard, écrasé par une impression double de sombre vérité et d' irréalité. Il se prit la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement douloureux. Il avait l'impression de se dédoubler, de devenir fou.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un sursaut et un espoir insensé. Il se retourna, le souffle court. La désillusion fut cruelle quand il aperçut le visage d'Hakkai, dont les yeux verts sérieux semblaient le scruter avec une intensité douloureuse.

Il balbutia quelques mots sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il disait, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais il ne vit rien.

Il n'entendit pas vraiment non plus les paroles d'Hakkai et lui répondit machinalement, absent. Si ce qui venait de se passer s'était véritablement produit, de toutes façons, rien ne comptait plus.

Il nota seulement la musique lancinante, absurdement douce et légère, qui semblait se moquer de lui avec sa mélodie presque gaie. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? De la réception ? De la salle commune ?

_**Comme elle est partie, Jim a les nerfs  
Jimmy boit du gin dans sa Chrysler  
La presqu'île, le boulevard de la mer est con  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne en rond**  
_

Décidément, il devenait effectivement fou… Voilà qu'il entendait des musiques inexistantes…

Il tourna les talons et d'un pas las s'éloigna doucement dans l'obscurité qui avait gagné la rue. Il ne vit pas le geste hésitant, à peine ébauché, de la main fine et racée d'Hakkai. Un geste pour saisir, retenir et attirer à soi. Il ne vit pas non plus l'éclat étrange des yeux verts. Un éclat tremblant, souffrant. Trop accentué, miroitant comme une surface liquide…

Il ne sut pas comment il se retrouva dans le bar, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était si vide, si creux. Une pauvre enveloppe sans plus aucune consistance… Toute sa substance avait disparu, aspirée et détruite par cette porte noire irrémédiablement fermée désormais.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent et un spasme le fit frémir. Une boule vint serrer implacablement sa gorge. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Hier encore, dans la jeep, il se réjouissait tellement à l'idée d'être bientôt en ville, de pouvoir enfin le tenir dans ses bras…

Un rire grinçant et désabusé lui échappa, tandis qu'il avalait son verre pour se resservir. Et finalement que restait-il ? Un immense vide… Alors, autant le remplir d'alcool après tout ! Pour ce que cela importait en fin de compte…

Il commanda une nouvelle bouteille. Une chère. Qu'il paie, puisqu'il était responsable de son état, ce sale moine ! Il ne paierait jamais assez ! Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il inspira profondément en relevant la tête rapidement pour regarder autour de lui.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour cet enfoiré de moine pourri. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps déjà de ne plus pleurer, comme le voulait son frère. Alors, il ne romprait pas ce vœu pour lui. C'était sa dernière fierté.

Le bar était d'un style plutôt inattendu et surprenant dans ce bled perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Comme un vieux bar américain avec un flipper et un juke-box. Régnait dans ce lieu étrange une atmosphère nostalgique de temps perdu, arrêté, comme s'il venait d'une autre époque. Comme si ce lieu n'était pas à sa place…

_Exactement comme lui, décalé, pas à sa place dans cette robe blanche trop grande._

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau et il ramena ses yeux de sang sur le verre devant lui. Le lieu où il était n'avait plus d'importance, pas plus que les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, d'ailleurs.

Une musique assourdie montait du comptoir, et face à son verre, le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré miroitant, Gojyo saisit machinalement les paroles d'une complainte au vol.

Des paroles qui lui parlèrent douloureusement et éveillèrent un écho souffrant et doux à la fois en lui. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Cette mélodie absurde et doucereuse, presque cruelle par sa douceur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique.

_**Hier soir encore, son héroïne  
Le serrait si fort en disant "Jim"  
Elle était son calmant, son alcool profond  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy tourne pas rond**_

Il ne s'effondra sur le bois usé du comptoir que tard dans la nuit, après avoir désespérément tenté de tout oublier et de se noyer dans l'alcool. En vain.

Plus il tentait de l'éloigner de lui, plus il le hantait. Il revoyait sans cesse, avec une acuité et une imagination décuplées par l'alcool, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'obscurité. Tout en lui était mélange et coexistence de contraires. Et c'était ce qui l'avait fasciné dès le départ, au moment où sa porte s'était ouverte, cinq ans plus tôt, sur cette robe de lumière et ce regard de crépuscule.

Quelque part, il avait senti ce soir-là, que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant inattendu et que ce moine à la beauté dérangeante allait jouer un rôle de premier plan dans la comédie de sa vie. Il avait su immédiatement que c'était lui. Et sans plus se poser de questions, parce qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus faire autrement, il l'avait suivi.

Et il avait attendu. Quoi, au juste ? Un signe ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait en suspens. Et comme rien n'arrivait, il avait commencé, lui, à envoyer des signaux. Il avait tourné cela en jeu et pourtant à chaque fois son cœur se mettait à battre toujours plus fort, plus douloureusement. A chaque fois, il espérait, il attendait. Et rien ne venait.

Alors progressivement le lien s'était distendu, l'attraction s'était teintée de mélancolie et d'impossibilité. Il commençait à se dire que, finalement peut-être, c'était mieux.

Et puis, un jour, c'était arrivé. D'un coup, sans explications, comme tout ce qui venait de lui.

Un soir, où ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à fumer tous les deux, Sanzo lui avait demandé du feu. Plus par habitude à cet instant, pour rester fidèle à son personnage, Gojyo lui avait tendu le visage d'un air moqueur. Et le moine ne s'était pas dégonflé. Il avait allumé sa cigarette à la sienne, en le regardant sans ciller, droit dans les yeux.

Gojyo avait eu soudainement du mal à respirer. Le lien entre eux s'était à nouveau tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Pour la première fois, il avait remarqué à quel point les yeux du bonze étaient profonds et nuancés de mille teintes.

La tension avait monté inexorablement et son geste, d'ôter la cigarette des lèvres de Sanzo, pour l'embrasser avait paru naturel. Enfin dans l'ordre des choses. Un aboutissement. Comme ce qui avait suivi cette nuit-là. Cette merveilleuse nuit et toutes celles qui avaient suivi…

Et maintenant, c'était fini… Sans plus d'explications que lorsque ça avait commencé. Et le moine ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il ne le faisait jamais.

Gojyo sentit invinciblement ses yeux se baigner de larmes, pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il lutta, lèvres et poings serrés sur le verre d'alcool. Mais ce soir-là, entre la souffrance des souvenirs et l'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler en quantité, il se trouvait dans un état dangereux. Tout lui rappelait Sanzo, même le saké qu'il était en train de boire. Sa marque préférée. Et finalement, la mélancolie et la peine se partagèrent son être.

Il se laissa aller sur le bois du bar. Très vite les sanglots devinrent incontrôlables, contenus trop durement et trop longtemps pour être domestiqués. Il pleura longuement dans la solitude et l'anonymat du vieux bar nostalgique.

Et lorsque la vague âcre des émotions douloureuses fut passée, il savoura presque avec délectation l'apaisement des larmes. Lentement, il reprit pied et se reconstitua. Son souffle s'apaisa et les larmes se mirent à glisser sereinement sur son visage. C'était fini…

Ses yeux se fermèrent sur la pensée qu'il serait en piteux état, demain, pour le départ.

**_Jimmy, t'es fort, mais tu pleures  
Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
Là-bas le soleil s'écroule dans la mer  
Jimmy, les filles pour le cœur  
Comme l'alcool et les revolvers  
C'est sauter en l'air  
Tomber par terre  
Boum !_**

Cette chanson stupide lui trottait dans la tête et il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son esprit. Comme son image, les paroles tourbillonnaient et dansaient dans son esprit, accompagnées d'un regard sombre et dur.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un le saisissait et l'enlaçait fortement pour le soulever. Il ne sentit que l'air frais et humide de la rue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement sur l'obscurité parsemée d'étoiles.

Le corps chaud contre le sien le replongea dans son cauchemar et il l'agrippa en gémissant, l'image d'un visage blanc aux cheveux d'or immédiatement présente à l'esprit.

« Sanzo… »

Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, il sentit l'inconnu se crisper douloureusement.

Il s'effondra dans son lit, l'air doucereux et mélancolique tournoyant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui parut trop court, une main douce le secoua pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un regard de crépuscule hanté d'ombres douloureuses.

Mais, il ne vit qu'Hakkai qui lui souriait, le visage triste et fatigué.

Rejoindre Sanzo et Gokû, détourner les soupçons d'Hakkai et faire semblant de rien fut une autre épreuve. Sanzo semblait vouloir éviter de se trouver seul avec lui.

Quelques soient ses efforts, Gojyo ne réussit pas à lui parler. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Lui demander des explications. Même si cela devait le lacérer, lui faire atrocement mal, il voulait comprendre.

Mais au regard que lui lança le moine quand il voulut profiter d'un moment calme où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Gojyo comprit que c'était inutile. A nouveau, ce frisson d'incrédulité douloureuse lui fit admettre la réalité.

C'était fini, en effet. Et il n'y avait sans doute pas d'explications…

Un rire amer lui échappa. La chose la plus belle qui lui soit arrivée avait commencé et s'était terminée par hasard. Merde ! Il y croyait, lui, pourtant ! Il y avait cru, dur comme fer, convaincu d'avoir enfin trouvé son point d'ancrage. Pour la première fois, il avait songé à la vieillesse avec quelqu'un. Et de tous ces beaux projets, que restait-il ?…

Pour masquer son désespoir, il se réfugia dans la voiture et alluma l'autoradio, tandis que les autres mangeaient sur le pouce avant de repartir.

La musique lancinante et mélancolique s'éleva et il la reconnut aussitôt. Encore cette rengaine ! A croire qu'elle le poursuivait !

**_Depuis deux ans, sûr, Jim bossait fort  
Pour que sa starlette bronze en hors-bord  
Avec elle, il voulait un bébé, sans rire  
Comme elle est partie, attention : Jimmy veut mourir_**

Et soudain, la réalité lui apparut telle qu'elle serait désormais. La solitude, à ses côtés, sans pouvoir le toucher à présent. Le regarder avancer sans lui et peut-être se tourner vers d'autres…

Et il comprit. Des soirées de cauchemars, où il se retrouverait à noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool, il n'y en aurait pas qu'une. Elles ressembleraient toutes plus ou moins à ça. Sa vie n'avait plus d'autre horizon que les ruines de ses rêves. Il n'y avait plus d'attente ni d'alternatives. C'était fini… Fini…

Il se laissa aller sur la banquette et se mit à rire encore. Un rire brisé. Le rire d'un homme au désespoir, qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Comment poursuivre ce voyage infini vers l'horizon avec lui sans sombrer dans la folie ? Comment respirer son parfum si particulier sans passer la main dans ses cheveux ? Comment sentir son souffle sans l'embrasser ?

Il poussa un gémissement sourd. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un regard souffrant et inquiet s'était levé sur lui lorsqu'il avait gémi.

Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne devait pas rester là, avec eux, et poursuivre leur route. Ce voyage devenait une vraie torture. Mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à envisager de les quitter et de ne plus le voir. Que serait sa vie sans eux ?

Il savait. Ce qu'elle était avant.

Avant Hakkai. Son sourire doux masquant sa souffrance indicible. Et sa façon agaçante de le couver et de le protéger, comme s'il voulait, en sauvant tout le monde, parvenir à oublier qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver, elle.

Avant Gokû. Son appétit démesuré et ses yeux d'or confiants. Et son adoration inconditionnelle et aveugle pour son soleil qui dissimulait maladroitement sa peur obsessionnelle et touchante d'être abandonné, à nouveau.

Avant Sanzo. Sa complexité qui n'avait d'égale que sa force et son rayonnement. Et les ombres et blessures de son passé, qui le hantaient sans cesse et tentaient de l'entraîner dans le passé et la folie, encore.

Et la pensée d'une vie d'avant, sans eux, lui fut soudain insupportable. Il se prit la tête à deux mains. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Après avoir pu donner du sens et du relief à sa vie, comment accepter de redevenir creux et inconsistant ?

Avec lui, avec eux, il avait existé, enfin. Parce qu'il avait compté pour d'autres, parce que finalement sa route avait croisé et accompagné d'autres routes, sa vie avait pris du sens à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'être et d'attendre désormais. Il voulait vivre ! Et continuer à leurs côtés… A cette pensée, une boule douloureuse noua sa gorge. Et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer à nouveau.

**_Jimmy, t'es fort, mais tu pleures  
Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
Là-bas le soleil s'écroule dans la mer  
Jimmy, les filles pour le cœur  
Comme l'alcool et les revolvers  
C'est sauter en l'air  
Tomber par terre  
Boum !_**

Pour masquer ses larmes aux trois autres, il détourna la tête et son regard tomba machinalement sur l'objet brillant, posé sur le siège passager à côté de lui.

Et tout devint clair et calme. Comme le ciel après la tempête. L'objet l'attirait invinciblement, le fascinait. Ses reflets bleutés et métalliques l'hypnotisaient. Quelque part, il était une extension de son bras à lui. Ce serait presque comme le toucher à nouveau, comme s'il le tenait dans ses bras…

Sentir la bouche de métal dans la sienne serait presque comme s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Une force étrange et irrationnelle le poussait vers le revolver. Cette petite arme, belle et mortelle, qui était tellement à son image. Sanzo. Oui, puisque tout était fini, c'était la meilleure solution.

Il tendit la main. Le métal luisait doucement et semblait lui sourire. Un sourire froid, comme la sensation sur sa peau. Comme lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Sanzo. Ses cheveux d'or et sa peau blanche.

La lumière de l'arme rappelait tellement la sienne, énigmatique et froide. La force qui le poussait vers elle ressemblait à cette attraction quasiment hypnotique qui l'avait poussée vers le moine. C'était presque comme si prendre le revolver et appuyer sur la gâchette revenait à tenir Sanzo dans ses bras. A jamais.

Sa respiration s'apaisa et il sentit la sérénité et la paix l'envahir. C'était ce qu'il convenait de faire. C'était bien.

Tout avait commencé avec une cigarette et allait finir par un revolver. Il sourit en fermant les yeux. C'était le résumé de cet être complexe qui avait réussi à forcer les portes de son cœur. Une clope et un flingue. Et un baiser pour début et fin. Sanzo.

Il mit le revolver dans sa bouche tandis que résonnait le dernier couplet de la complainte qui le poursuivait depuis deux jours.

**_Jimmy va trop vite, Jimmy pleurniche  
Il sent son parfum sur la corniche  
Les lacets, le gravier, et, dans l'air du soir  
La Chrysler s'envole dans les fougères et les nénuphars_**

Il pressa la détente.

Il y eut une déflagration assourdissante et une explosion de couleurs.

Et tout devint noir.

Pourtant sa conscience ne s'éteignit pas. Il avait même l'impression de vivre bien plus intensément. Comme s'il était libéré. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, à l'abri. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller.

La souffrance n'existait plus. Tout n'était plus que silence et calme. Apaisement.

Pourtant dans cette plénitude, un tressaillement vint le parcourir. Un son. Plaintif et répétitif. Un nom, répété avec patience, souffrance et espoir par une voix obstinée. Son nom.

Qui l'appelait encore ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser partir tout simplement ?

La voix se fit de plus en plus nette. Et son être se débattit, se cabra. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette prison de chair qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne voulait pas retrouver cette réalité dure et blessante où il n'était plus pour lui.

Mais la voix n'abandonnait pas et l'urgence, la douleur en elle éveillait une sympathie chez lui. C'était la même souffrance que la sienne. Quelque chose, dans cette voix, le poussait à revenir. Et sa conscience, en même temps que la vie, se réveillait. Au prix d'un très grand effort et avec un profond soupir de regret et de lassitude, Gojyo ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut son visage, dévoré par la peur et la peine. L'image l'emplit tout entier de compassion et de remords. Ses mains encerclaient son visage et répandaient leur énergie vitale bienfaitrice. Hakkai l'avait sauvé.

Il se redressa à demi en grognant et lança à son ami un regard de reproche, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer au visage la litanie d'injures qu'il méritait de recevoir pour l'avoir secouru.

Mais il ne put prononcer un mot. Hakkai souriait avec une joie et un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais encore affichés. Il irradiait. Son visage semblait transfiguré par un bonheur fou et débordant. La lumière qui émanait de lui, présente dans le vert éclatant de ses yeux trop brillants, dans le frisson de joie de sa peau lui donnait un sourire d'une force nouvelle et incroyable.

Devant cette métamorphose surprenante, Gojyo réalisa avec un profond étonnement qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hakkai sourire avant ce moment. Sourire vraiment. De tout son être. Lorsque chaque fibre, chaque parcelle de soi se tend dans le frémissement d'une joie absolue.

Et, en entendant son murmure tremblant d'émotion, presque émerveillé, il s'aperçut avec une profonde stupeur qu'il était à l'origine de cette joie immense.

« J'ai réussi… cette fois. »

Et il sentit à son tour une émotion douce et chaude se répandre en lui. Une émotion qui ressemblait fort à la joie qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts. Gojyo découvrait avec émerveillement que lui aussi pouvait donner sens à une autre existence. Qu'aimer pouvait aussi impliquer d'être aimé.

Et sur cette pensée radieuse qui gagnait irrésistiblement en force, face à ce sourire éclatant, le geste parut naturel et facile. Dans l'ordre des choses, enfin. Comme un aboutissement. Ecarter quelques mèches brunes, sourire en retour, et doucement caresser de ses lèvres, celles d'Hakkai.

**_Jimmy s'éveille dans l'air idéal  
Le paradis clair d'une chambre d'hôpital  
L'infirmière est un ange et ses yeux sont verts  
Comme elle lui sourit, attention : Jimmy veut lui plaire_**

- - - - -

Voilà. Je l'ai réécrite, mais je me demande vraiment si c'est mieux. Je voulais que le texte soit plus sombre, plus intense et contienne plus d'émotions et de sentiments. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais je pense avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais… Ca ne servira donc à rien d'y passer plus de temps.

Dans cette fic, Sanzo est horrible et apparaît vraiment comme l'ange de la mort tandis qu'Hakkai représente au contraire la vie. J'avoue que c'est un peu comme ça que je les perçois tous les deux. Mais ce ne sont que des interprétations de ma part et d'ailleurs, que des facettes de leur personnalité, presque interchangeable.


End file.
